David Cannon (Earth-7045)
Not to be confused with Whirl. David Cannon a.k.a. Whirlwind is a mutant who started as a circus performer, then moved on to professional wrestling, until finally starting his life of crime where he would encounter the Wasp and be defeated by her and Ant-Man. From that moment on, Whirlwind would become the most persistent of Ant-Man's rogues for his never ending hatred for Wasp. Whirlwind is very arrogant and confident, trying to prove that he is the best at everything, like boasting against Wasp that she shouldn't challenge him. He is also ruthless as shown when he topples cars and slicing them in half without any care at all. He gets annoyed very easily by opponents who try to tease and mock him. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Bodily Rotation': Whirlwind is a mutant who possesses the ability to rotate his body around its lengthwise axis at superhuman speeds. He can spin as fast as 400 revolutions per minute, and still speak, hear, and see his environment while spinning. Virtually nothing can touch him; most people and objects are repelled by the centrifugal force if they try to impede his motion. **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Balance': Whirlwind's sense of balance is no longer determined by his inner ears' semi-circular canals, but seems to be derived from his sight, this allows him to maintain his equilibrium at all times, making him immune to vertigo or common dizziness. **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Altered Physiology': even though Whirlwind does appear to be human, his physiology isn't normal because of his body adapting to his abilities. Because of this, the body fluids within Cannon are thick as heavy oil and his organs are more thick and durable than normal human physiology. *Whirlwind has taught himself several applications of his spinning ability for combat. **'Flight': he has taught himself, through concentration, to fly like a helicopter for up to 10 minutes reaching a top speed of up to 120 miles per hour. **'Windscreen': he can create a windscreen to deflect matter as massive as a falling boulder. **'Partial Whirlwind': instead of having his entire body spinning in a whirlwind, he could ride the whirlwind that his body made, leaving his upper body exposed. **'Tornado Creation': by rapidly spinning his arms, he could form small tornadoes that could be used against opponents. These miniature tornadoes are capable of sucking in or blowing away people and objects as large as auto mobiles. **'Wind Jet Stream': he can focus the air currents created by his spinning into a jet stream powerful enough to blast a hole through a brick wall. After awhile, Whirlwind managed to manipulate his abilities and reflexes to where he could pick up any objects while spinning, quickly change in and out of clothes while spinning, and physically attack a person while spinning. Abilities *'Expert Criminal' *'Expert Acrobat' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Intimidation' Weaknesses *Too hotheaded and arrogant for his own good. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Whirlwind Suit' Transportation *Flight via spinning Weapons *'Buzzsaws': Whirlwind employs two 10 inch diameter saw blades mounted on metal bracelets and driven by two DC servomotors each. Activated by switches on the palm, the twin blades spin at approximately 1600 revolutions per minute. Their hardened tool steel composition enables them to saw through virtually any substance softer than steel. When employed while Whirlwind spins, they are extremely deadly weapons. Whirlwind also employs them web which he can propel at high velocities. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Shocker's supervillain group members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Super Speed Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Aerokinesis Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Ant-Men's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Big House prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Whirlwind